<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>English is a pretty shitty major, right? by voidvoid48</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082271">English is a pretty shitty major, right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidvoid48/pseuds/voidvoid48'>voidvoid48</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College, Drama, Multi, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidvoid48/pseuds/voidvoid48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That question, unfortunately, sealed his fate. </p><p>A RadioDust story set in a college AU. </p><p>All characters aged/de-aged appropriately for attending such. Looking for a co-writer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"English is a pretty shitty major, right?"</p><p>That question sealed his fate. He had set everything up just right for this moment. The two were alone together, and he had Alastor's full, undivided attention.</p><p>And he blew it.</p><p>Even though he was smiling, he could feel the sudden drop of weight in tension, regret settling in. Obviously, he wasn't going to get hit or anything, but this was just as bad. He practically insulted their future career and ambitions.</p><p>Angel quickly lost track of all his senses, staring at the Radio Demon. The smartest student of the entire college. His crush. </p><p>'Oh, fuck. I should not have said that.'</p><p>Angel wasn't sure if the look of fright on his face was obvious, but it ended up not mattering. Alastor had gotten up and was on his way back into the gym, not even a word in response. The loud, booming music of the gymnasium filled the hallway, then faded back into the background as the door closed. Thankfully, no one was there to see the awkward exchange. Or to see him cry.</p><hr/><p>"Really? You're telling me you don't have a single crush?" Cherri looked in utter shock.</p><p>"Yeah, not really." Angel said as he relaxed and laid on the grass outside the literature majors' building, backpack against a tree as cushioning for his head. </p><p>Ever since his falling out with Valentino, who he once thought was the most perfect guy in the world, he hadn't been interested in anyone. Angel had been in quite a few relationships even before that of course, but each and every time, it had ended in heartbreak. With each broken heart suffered, it was becoming more and more difficult to believe there was someone out there for him. Valentino was the last straw for that. </p><p>"Ugh, that fucking dickhead. I swear, he made the biggest mistake of his life." Cherri short of shouted. She didn't need to be suspended again for 'disrupting public health.'</p><p>"Or <em>I</em> made the biggest mistake of my life." Angel shrugged.</p><p>He had been solo for months now. Once, it was constant bouncing left and right, his breakups making him seek another partner, and it ending in the same, tired way. Love, heartbreak, bounce. But looking back, Angel was fond of the memories. This pain was surely something someone else out there was feeling. This could only make him stronger, and smarter. There was some hope yet; the right person just had to come along. Caught in his thoughts, he barely registered his best friend's question. </p><p>"Oh shit... it's him." Cherri tune changed to shock. </p><p>"Who? Val'? He can go fuck himself."</p><p>"No. Someone better."</p><p>At this, Angel finally sat up from his half-nap, looking to where Cherri was ogling. There was a group of boys who he recognized, but didn't know personally. One, he often saw on the school paper, the unique television head one you could never mistake. He had a cool name too, though he could not remember it exactly. The other one was a cat. Was that Hank? He tried talking to him sometimes, but they always seemed too pissed off for conversation. Seeing two shorter figures, he was finally able to identify someone: Charlie and Lucifer, brother and sister. They were the 'perfect ones', always known for being top in their class and being the 'goody-two-shoes', though the brother did hide a trickster edge. </p><p>Lastly, eyes drifting to the final demon, he was stumped; and there he stared for a long time. That one wasn't conversing with the others, though he was in the center of it all, just smiling, reading as he walked. Their eyes were closed. And when they opened...</p><p>"Holy fucking shit." Angel felt his heart skip. Hard. </p><p>"<em>Now</em> you see." Cherri clapped her hands and giggled, licking her lips.</p><p>"Who is he? I've never even seen him around before." Angel sat indian-style and placed his hands on his cheeks, elbows propped on his knees.</p><p>"What? He was here last year too. Don't you remember? How can you not?!" Cherri scolded him, grabbing Angel's shoulders and shaking him.</p><p>"Hey, hey! I haven't been in the dating scene for a while. I... sort of stopped looking at everyone."</p><p>"Well, you better start looking now. That..."</p><p>The demon in question looked at them.</p><p>"...is Alastor. The Radio Demon."</p><p>It was only a glance. Alastor had turned his head ever so slightly, his eyes giving indication that he knew the two had been looking. Yet there was no acknowledgment... or at least, that's how it came off. He continued walking, one hand behind his back as the other held on to that textbook. Deftly, a shadow turned a page. What he was feeling, or thinking was nearly unreadable. Angel would've guessed happy, but was that smile really a smile? They'd had been grinning ever since he walked out the building.</p><p>Angel shook himself out of his stunned state, chills at the second-long eye contact.</p><p>"...fuck, he's cool. And hot. And--"</p><p>"I KNOW RIGHT?! Here I am, thinking how the hell you could not know him?!" Cherri balled her hands into fists, excitedly punching the air.</p><p>"I mean... it's not like I have a chance. That is a ten out of ten if I ever saw one." The spider reacted oppositely. </p><p>Angel looked back to the group, trying to spot him again. They were entering the student central building; most likely to grab a quick bite to eat at the ripoff food stands it had. But more importantly, beside him was Charlie, getting rather close, saying something to the deer and laughing at Alastor's response. Sighing, Angel shook his head, leaning back and pressing a fist against his cheek.</p><p>"Alas, he is already with Charlie Magne! Ms. Perfect. So much for that." </p><p>"What? No way. I would've heard if he was!" Cherri seemed uncertain of her denial. "Though... if it's Charlie, I guess it makes sense. She's kind of the perfect girlfriend."</p><p>"Yep. Nothing like me."</p><p>Angel had gotten a reputation of being passed around. It wasn't a lie, but everyone was missing the point. He <em>trusted</em> all of his lovers. He gave his heart on a platter, and actually <em>loved</em> them. And the physical aspect of it? While he may have over-indulged sometimes, it was just as loving and real as everything else he gave. Unfortunately, even with this mindset, he still couldn't erase the lie that he repeated: that he wasn't worth it anymore, and even before. Never again, for anyone.</p><p>"Honey," Cherri cupped Angel's face, shaking her head with a wide smile. "You're the perfect boyfriend, and I've got no doubt he'd say yes to you."</p><p>"You hitting on me, Cher'?" Angel's frown suddenly turned into a toothy smile.</p><p>"Very funny, Angel. But seriously, I think you've got a chance!"</p><p>"Ehhh... I don't think- hey, where are we going?</p><p>"Let's GO!"</p><p>Cherri had dragged him up by the hand, though even in his resistance, Angel was intrigued. They headed towards student central, the latter not even having enough time to grab his bag. Oh well. He didn't plan on doing tonight's homework anyways. More important to him now, and stuck on his mind... was that red, stunning demon. Those eyes had <em>stolen</em> him. </p><p>"Alastor, huh..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Apology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello to anyone who is still there. </p><p>There probably isn't anyone there anymore, and that's all my fault. I took a long break away from writing, and I never said anything until now. But, radiodust has always been on my mind like a lover's heartbreak. I might be coming back soon. </p><p>We'll see. Again, I'm sorry for leaving all of you... though, it's not like any of you were missing out anyhow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's the same chapter. Just had to remove the beginning section that disrupted the entire story. &gt;_&gt; Not that this was a good story to begin with.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Like royalty and peasants, right?" </p><p>Cherri remarked as she felt the weird energy around them. It was evident that they were being observed as outsiders. A small, distanced circle had formed around them as if they were feared; it was passing time between classes, so it was the peak of the amount of students in the courtyard.</p><p>Angel nodded. Of course, the english majors had to wear purple. The signature they embedded in their clique exuded confidence, intelligence, and class. It felt gross, and plastic, but they tended to be rich people. It's no wonder why the divide was so evident, him and Cherri's plain brown like mud in a purple river. </p><p>"Let's head around the back. Don't think they're taking kindly to us." Cherri gently pulled at Angel as he got to staring back at a particularly snobbish demon. Going around the building, she took the lead and excitedly yanked one of the back doors open.</p><p>"Alright! I'm pretty sure I just saw him head in already. If we can get a good opportunity with him alone, then you can-"</p><p>"Ok, timeout! What are we even doing here? What is this?" Angel interrupted. </p><p>Pulling her back outside, Cherri was still smiling widely, pulling back constant giggles. She pushed her pointer fingers together as her shoulders shimmied back and forth.</p><p>"Alastor? You know. Hook up?"</p><p>Seeing Angel tilt his head slightly and put on a serious look, she closed the door and leaned against it with her shoulder.</p><p>"Well... we've been best friends for a long time now. And it really, really sucks seeing you go from always happy to... mope-y. It's like you're going emo!"</p><p>Cherri stuck out her hands to emphasize as Angel shrugged, ran a hand through his hair, and crossed his arms. </p><p>"See?!"</p><p>"You really thought I was happy before?"</p><p>Rolling his eyes, he gave a slight smile, placing his hands on his best friend's shoulders. Shaking his head, he began.</p><p>"Listen. I really appreciate you going out of your way to try and play matchmaker, but... I think I'm just done with all that shit. What guarantee is there that he'll even acknowledge me?"</p><p>"I... I mean, I don't know! We've gotta try, right?" Cherri pleaded.</p><p>"Do even know what kind of guy he is? Looks aren't everything. Val' is evidence of that..."</p><p>Cherri turned pale at the sound of her idea being shot down, but her eyes quickly narrowed at the sound of the dreaded name and the memories that came along with it. </p><p>"And considering the crowd we're dealing with, can you imagine what would happen if he rejected me in front of everyone? We wouldn't hear the end of it for the rest of our educational lives." </p><p>"But... but..."</p><p>She looked more and more defeated as the reasons piled up and eventually resorted to looking at the ground. </p><p>"I'm fine, ok? If I wasn't, I'd let you know. What I was before, with Val' and whoever else... it wasn't real. What you see now... real. " </p><p>Angel finished with a hesitant smile. </p><p>"And no, I'm not depressed. World's just full of shitstains. Some people can find that sort of love, but I'm just... destined not to." </p><p>Cherri sighed defeatedly.</p><p>"That isn't true. Somewhere out there, someone'll be that perfect person for you... but if you really say you're fine..."</p><p>"I'm fine as long as you're here. You're the only real friend I've really got. Now let's quit the sappy stuff and go. Our shift is in about an hour." </p><p>The sound of locks clicking and the brief breeze of air conditioning interrupted them. Looking towards the double doors they were unintentionally blocking, it was too late for Angel, him getting a faceful of metal door. </p><p>It hadn't hurt that much, or perhaps the adrenaline had nulled it mostly, but he felt blood trickle down from his forehead. Looking towards the one who did it, looking to give a confused glare, he froze. Cherri looked to act, about to lean to check on Angel but came under the same effect. </p><p>"Oh, my sincerest apologies! Are you alright?"</p><p>The smile Angel had seen from before had been wiped off, replaced with a slight frown, and those eyes had lowered in concern. Trapped, heart racing, and his injury forgotten for just a moment, he stared. The sun was right behind his head, his ears subtly gusted by wind that seemed to come by at the perfect moment. His hair flew to one side in the same direction. To be able to have the full attention of this dashing red demon... </p><p>
  <em>WhyishesohotIthoughtIwasdonewiththisIthinkI'mgoingtopassoutwaitishepickingmeup--</em>
</p><p>"You're bleeding. We should get you to the infirmary! Ugh, merde.."</p><p>Feeling himself get dragged up, he was still unsure what was going on. Was this really happening? As they headed away from the building, he could feel everyone's eyes on him. Discomfort began to settle in again, but realizing these arms were wrapped around him tightly and his legs had been sweeped under him, he blushed hard. </p><p>"Al... lastor?" </p><p>"Yes, cher?"</p><p>Angel felt as if he'd faint. Looking behind him, he swore he could see Cherri flash a thumbs up, but he wasn't sure. Feeling rather dizzy, he looked back to Alastor, who still looked very concerned. </p><p>It was very cute. </p><p>"I feel tired. I think..." </p><p>Barely mustering that, he closed his eyes. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hmm. Six."</p>
<p>"One."</p>
<p>"Three."</p>
<p>"Eight."</p>
<p>"One."</p>
<p>"Ooooh! <em>10! </em>" Vox exclaimed, his screen flashing an '18+ symbol' before quickly returning to its normal state, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Circuits fizzing, he shook excitedly, nudging his more calm friend. </p>
<p>"I'll have to second that." Valentino smiled, leaning back onto a tree coolly as he made eye contact with the demon in question.</p>
<p>"One." Alastor said just as plainly as the two other times, chuckling at the annoyed groans of his two other friends. </p>
<p>The little game had become a ritual of sorts, something the three just naturally did after class. Alastor hardly counted as participating, though, always giving the same old answer and barely glancing up from his selection of books. It wasn't his fault most demons bored him, so within the context of 'yay or nay,' so to speak, his response had almost no chance of changing. </p>
<p>"Today may not be it, but one day you'll find someone that catches your fancy. And we'll be there." Vox snapped playfully, picking up his backpack.</p>
<p>The three began walking down to the library, the time for studying coming near. It was quite a beautiful day. Clear skies, the right amount of breeze, and something about the air just felt... right. </p>
<p>"That's correct. You really should widen your horizons, Alastor. Get at least one demon under your belt, if you catch my drift." The playboy suggested crudely.</p>
<p>"I have to concur with this. You know, if you asked, we'd hook you up. But you never do..." </p>
<p>"If you two say so, then I guess I have no choice but to agree." Alastor's sarcasm was as clear as a diamond. </p>
<p>Looking around himself, enjoying the scenery, he tuned out the other two, strolling. Across the bridge, he smiled, seeing so many familiar faces and new ones too; the year had just started. Noticeably, in the middle of the crowd, there seemed to be a gap. Center of it all, he saw a face. One particular figure that stood out. </p>
<p>"Interesting." </p>
<p>The two V's looked at each other, then Alastor. </p>
<p>"Ten." The deer announced. </p>
<p>"What?! Where?" Valentino took off his shades to try and see better as Vox nearly tackled both of them in trying to see over them. </p>
<p>"Ack! Vox, what are you--!" </p>
<p>"Don't blame me when you're so tall!" </p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Alastor began to walk away. Looking back just once, calculating where whoever that demon was would be in that timespan, he could see them immediately. Their appearance set them apart easily. </p>
<p>'Not part of the west end, hmm?' The deer noted </p>
<p>Slightly disappointed, his smile crooked down a notch. Only to entertain the idea, <em>if </em> he wanted to see this demon more, he wouldn't be able to. Their classes couldn't be related, so they'd never cross paths. Shaking his head, he tossed the idea out of the way. He'd never dated anyone, and it was going to stay that way. It would distract too much from his work, and who could handle him anyway? He wasn't high maintenance, but he was quite specific in he'd want to be treated. This was all in a hypothetical sense, though, as again, it was pointless to Alastor.</p>
<p>Vox and Valentino, giving up a few moments later on finding the 'mysterious 10' and joined by a few more of their friends, caught up as the deer made it to the entrance. </p>
<p>"Some prank that was, Alastor. As if you'd ever call someone a ten..." The TV-head rolled his eyes, only getting a shrugging grin as a reply. </p>
<p>"I've known Al' longer than any of you, and let me tell you: he does <em> not  </em>chase." Husk joined, chuckling. </p>
<p>"He'll die before he lets anyone get close to him like that." </p>
<p>"Well... that's kind of sad. Have you never been in love before?" Charlie pondered out loud. </p>
<p>"Love is pointless. You waste your time trying to see if you're compatible, needlessly sacrifice the other things you like to do for them, and the success rate is  abysmal. " </p>
<p>Nobody responded for a moment as they all took their seats, Alastor's points pretty much fact.</p>
<p>"Well, you don't have to love someone to get laid." Valentino grinned lecherously, and there was a general groan of disapproval besides Vox, who just rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"If you want it to be meaningful, sure you do. You two are gross." The only female in the group remarked. </p>
<p>"Well, according to my research," Husk pretended to search for a specific page in his binder. "Love is worth it. Get it for just a few seconds, and you're addicted<em>." </em></p>
<p>"Oh, my! The broken, callous-hearted Husk speaking positively about love?!" The stereo jabbed. </p>
<p>"Not at all. I'm sayin'; it's a double-edged sword. I still feel her every single night. Even though it's been months... but I never regret it."</p>
<p>"And that is where I draw the line." Alastor rose quickly, grabbing his backpack and heading towards the back exit. </p>
<p>The group was quiet and just watched. There was no point in stopping the Radio Demon when he decided on something. </p>
<p>"Welp. So much for pizza night..." The feline quietly remarked. </p>
<p>"How the hell am I supposed to study when they keep clamoring on about..." Alastor groaned to himself.</p>
<p> Opening the door quickly, but upon feeling resistance, a rough impact, and a yelp, he paused. His eyes widened as he saw who he knocked over, and even more so when he saw who it was.</p>
<p>'What a coincidence... a <em>terrible </em>coincidence!' </p>
<p>"Oh, my sincerest apologies! Are you alright?"</p>
<p>Rushing to the figure's side, he wasn't sure what exactly to do, seeing them slumped. They were dizzy, and was that<em> blood? </em></p>
<p>"You're bleeding. We should get you to the infirmary..."</p>
<p>He panicked as his instincts told him to do something he had never done before, but responsibility overcame his doubt. Carefully picking him up, one arm curving around the unknown demon's neck and the other around their legs. Thankfully, they were a lot lighter than they looked. </p>
<p>"Al... lastor?" The voice struggled. </p>
<p>"Yes, cher?"</p>
<p>As they closed their eyes, Alastor felt even more panic, rushing to the infirmary as fast as he could without tripping. Running past everyone who was watching with great interest, he couldn't care less. How could he leave someone he accidentally hurt behind? How bad could his luck get, injuring the very first demon he'd taken interest in? </p>
<p>It was the fastest he'd run in quite a while, far from the half-hearted pace he'd usually take in P.E. The nurse took action immediately; thankfully, no one else was there, Angel taking the first spot. Laying them down on a bed without direction, he grimaced at the feeling of the blood pooling on his sleeve. </p>
<p>"Oh my. What happened?" The nurse asked as she took out a roll of gauze. </p>
<p>Alastor didn't register the question, looking at his bloodied uniform. Taking the initiative, he took off his coat, putting pressure on the scar. Their eyes were still closed, and while it was unreasonable to think they'd just wake up now, their body limp on the bed, he bit his lip, brows furrowing. </p>
<p>"Excuse me?" The nurse tried again, and his head unconsciously recalled the question. </p>
<p>"It was an accident. I just opened... a door." </p>
<p>Alastor felt even more stupid as he remembered it. A reckless push of the door in frustration had caused all of this. The room's entrance opening, the two distinct voices' whispers very familiar; he didn't have to turn around to see who they were. </p>
<p>"We saw what happened!" Vox practically yelled before getting a harsh 'Shhh!' from the nurse. "Apologies, miss." </p>
<p>"Yeah..." Valentino added weakly. </p>
<p>"Hm?" </p>
<p>The Radio Demon finally turned around, seeing the two V's; one passive, arms crossed, and one just smirking away. </p>
<p>"That gossip's going to flyyyy. Even just as we were walking here, the hallways were talking about you two." The TV Demon gestured, chuckling. </p>
<p>Alastor rolled his eyes, moving past them. Right on cue, the bell rang, and the deer continued his original motion, holding the door open. </p>
<p>"We should get going. Let the fools chatter of it." </p>
<p>Shrugging, Vox went straight out to the hallway, waving a hand as if to dismiss the entire discussion. Valentino, however, had his eyes set ahead. Their sight was right on the bed. </p>
<p>On Angel.</p>
<p>The deer took note, a moment to observe, before clearing his throat. </p>
<p>"Are you planning on being late? If so, we may as well ditch last period." </p>
<p>"Heh. I wish we could, but Professor Fizz won't take too kindly to a third late." Valentino responded, turning with a smile, his usual one. </p>
<p>"Then let's get going." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Loosen up, mon ange." </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>A multitude of colors alighted the room. He was sitting down in a dress that looked much too expensive for him, and among the unfamiliar faces, he was able to see Cherri. </p><p>"Hey, Cherri?" Angel called out, but drowned, half-muted music erased his voice from the atmosphere. </p><p>"She's having a good time. Why don't we join?" The voice from across the table purred.</p><p>Angel finally turned to look, seeing a suited red demon stare with lowered eyes. He swallowed as those eyes pinned him in place, heart skipping a beat. Not realizing he'd ignored them, the thought of going to his best friend fastly forgotten, he put on a meek grin.</p><p>"I, uh... I don't know how to dance." </p><p>"It doesn't matter."</p><p>The deer standing up, Angel followed suit, only to feel a hand grasp his. He'd been blushing madly the whole time but was unconscious of it. What was happening right now? Hadn't he just been in the infirmary? </p><p>"Dance with me, cher." </p><p>"W... what?" </p><p>The spider's eyes were wide, and his smile had widened to Cheshire's width. He didn't question it anymore, even as he saw everyone around them fade out of existence. It was perfect. Now, they were alone. Their steps resonating and white rays from above focusing on them, spotlights, his anxiety rose. </p><p>They weren't alone after all. Everyone was watching from the sidelines. </p><p>"Don't be scared, Angel." </p><p>"But I really can't dance..."</p><p>Alastor's grin lowered, teeth hidden. Angel held his breath at that as he was drawn closer. Slender arms wrapping around his waist and neck, he shivered. The slightest contact had swooned him so easily. </p><p>"Then, we'll let this speak for itself." </p><p>Angel's thoughts gravitated to the most dreaming, impossible idea, but nothing could prepare him for it coming into reality. Those eyes closing, Alastor's lips drawing near, he placed his hands into their red and black locks. </p><p>So smooth, as if dipping hands into silk. But, before he could commit, he gulped. </p><p>"Alastor."</p><p>"Yes, my love?" </p><p>Angel nearly choked, tears falling instantaneously. </p><p>"I love..." </p><p>
  <em> Ding, dong, ding, donggg. Ding, dong, ding, dooong! </em>
</p><p>"Oh, you've finally awakened!" </p><p>Angel's heart was still racing as he slowly propped himself up, leaning onto a hand. Seeing the nurse, a blocking white and tiny black dotted wrap alongside, he placed his hand on what he recognized as a bandage. </p><p>"As usual, I wake up at the wrong fucking time..."</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Uh, how long was I out?" </p><p>"You've missed 9th period. </p><p>"Huh."</p><p>Angel wasn't at all concerned with missing class, half the time ditching them nonetheless, only thinking of one thing in particular. The thought flashing briefly, he held his cheek and grinned to himself. </p><p>"Hey... do ya know who took me here by chance?"</p><p>"Oh, yes! I remember seeing him quite worried. He came back to visit last period." </p><p>"Wait, what?" </p><p>"Alastor apologizes profusely. He left you this." </p><p>Hearing the confirmation of their name sent chills down Angel's back, and even more so as he was handed an envelope. Enthusiastically, he tore it open, greeted by red cursive. </p><hr/><p>
  <em> Click. Click. Click.  </em>
</p><p>"Hey, Al'!" </p><p>It was Vox. Alastor chose to ignore it, staring idly at his page of notes. It was rare that it'd be blank, and today was an arduous lecture, especially. He could recall most of it anyway, and the two V's were great backup. Just as he'd do for the others, he'd get a copy of their notes in these cases. </p><p>A harsh nudge made him glare at the TV, who grinned away like an idiot. </p><p>"We both know you visited him!"</p><p>"Hey! Psst!" A feminine voice crawled behind.</p><p>Alastor somewhat recognized her. Was she even in the same class? She stuck out like red in a sea of blue, not even wearing a uniform. Quickly being passed a ripped piece of paper, she crouched behind the desk to the exit. </p><p>"How... interesting." The Radio Demon remarked. </p><p>"Alright, the next step is easy. You got a number, didn't you?" Vox jittered with excitement. </p><p>Ignoring this, Alastor looked at the crudely inscribed phone number, the last of which must've been hurriedly scribbled into the desk the messenger was at. Alongside it, there was a time marked, known by any student, to be a passing time; that was around the same time of the accident. Then, it hit him. She was with<em> him </em>during the accident. </p><p>"Yes... I did get a number."</p><p>"Alastor?"</p><p>The smooth echo caught his attention, his eyes meeting ones of a purer scarlet, just like Valentino's. </p><p>"Yes, Professor Stolas?" </p><p>"You seem distraught." </p><p>Everyone else was listening now, of course, and looking at him. Alastor wasn't unnerved by these sorts of matters, part of him even enjoying starring in the lead role for a few seconds. For a rare time such as now, he felt flustered. His mind drove right back to seeing them for the first time. He didn't even know their name. </p><p>"I'm... feeling off today." </p><p>"Perhaps you should take a break. It's hard to learn when..." Stolas paused, then smiled sweetly, eyes gravitating towards his desk. "...yes, go ahead." </p><p>Alastor stood up slowly, nodding, and picked up his binder and backpack. He wasn't sure why they'd offered to let him leave, but it was on the deer's mind to do so. As he did, he glanced to Vox, who shook a phone symbol on their ear, nodding in response. </p><p>Stolas watched Alastor leave before he continued with the lesson. </p><p>'My, oh my. Seeing love bloom for the first time is so wondrous.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After thanking the nurse, Angel was prepared to spend the rest of the schedule roaming the hallways. There was no way he was going to go to class now, as responsible as it was to do so, and he'd given himself the excuse to not. He had a head injury, and it'd distract him from class.</p><p>"Well, that's not a total lie." The spider smirked to himself.</p><p>Rosy cheeks, body electrified for a split second, he smacked his forehead. He was getting carried away with the fantasies, but how could he not? Looking at the note again, which he hadn't let go of since reading, his eyes darted left and right.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Fellow student,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am deeply sorry for knocking you over. Perhaps I can make it up to you over dinner? A picture show? In any case, I'll try to see you again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Indebted to you,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alastor</em>
</p><hr/><p>Was this a date? Probably not. Angel's mind couldn't help but dream of it as such though, as he squeed to himself. Holding the note against his chest, he was careful not to crumple it, doing a spin in joy. Prancing out of the building, he looked to the sky, taking a deep breath.</p><p>"Maybe, right? Just maybe." Angel announced, ignoring the few students who were passing by.</p><p>"Hey! Angel!"</p><p>The voice came from behind him, and he kept up his beaming, knowing who it was. He couldn't wait to fangirl, his heart feeling as if it'd float up and take him to the clouds. Seeing Cherri just as joyful, he couldn't help himself, taking her into his arms.</p><p>"CHERRI! Holy shit, I have a LOT to tell you!"</p><p>"I do too! But... but, you first!"</p><p>"Heh! We're celebrating tonight!" Angel shouted as they walked away, not a care as they went to the parking lot.</p><hr/><p>Alastor always liked having his classes late. There were fewer students, and the night was just more appealing. Silence, colder, and more private the time of day was, not a single demon to bother him. His friends were there for the most part, though not excessively to annoy him.</p><p>Leaving the building, he took a deep breath, closing his eyes. The wind blew just as he wanted, the temperature a cool-warm balance. Usually, he'd be calm with merely this, the peace in a relaxed, stable environment. His problems were commonly easily solved, some family disputes or misunderstandings with friends with simple conversations.</p><p>But this wasn't just anything. This entire distraction stemmed from the moment he saw that tall demon amongst the crowd and the accident. It frustrated him to no end that this someone could take his attention, and involuntarily hurting them meant his attention <em>had </em>to be on them. He owed... something.</p><p>"Or is that an excuse?" Alastor muttered to himself.</p><p>Making his way across the bridge, he headed for the music wing. There were no classes there at this time, leaving the only single room he cared for vacant. Walking the steps and entering with a swipe of his credentials at the steel double doors, he stood a moment. The door closing with audible suction, his ears perked for noises.</p><p>A few stray notes.</p><p>There was one single exception to the rule, but he wasn't disappointed at all. Perhaps they'd have some wisdom to answer the burning questions he had.</p><p>The theater was Alastor's destination. Choosing to take the main entrance, wishing to play audience as respect, the soft twinkling of notes greeted his ears. Somber jazz accentuated the dimmed, golden lights. Velvet red curtains surrounded the dark, shining instrument, guided by a master of their craft.</p><p>The musician's tail swung in rhythm, a habit they could never quite outgrow. They noticed the deer's presence, apparent by the sharp error they'd made, but continued nonetheless, ignoring the offbeat.</p><p>The melody's troubled, thinking groove suited the Radio Demon's mood. Crossing a leg, elbow on an armrest, he rested his fist against a cheek, eyes mindlessly analyzing the fingers work their magic across the parallel notes.</p><p>He supposed that there was no real thinking. Shaking his head idly, Alastor couldn't help but replay the day's climax. Was it the climax? Now he found himself anticipating, mildly scared, of meeting them. He was not so much as a fool to deny or be confident in his feelings. This crush was far too late, and he should've been in control of those silly emotions.</p><p>Right?</p><p>It's not like this was his first relationship. He'd had a number before college, but none of them panned out. However, being sucked back into the romantic world was more jarring than he thought. Totally out of left field, he was in a daze.</p><p>"What are you thinking of, Alastor?"</p><p>Not realizing they'd finished playing, he sat upright, offering a few claps in appraisal. Smile meeting smile, he chuckled awkwardly.</p><p>"Oh, nothing. The same old, Mr. Pentious."</p><p>"I told you not to say 'mister.' I'm only a year older than you", The suited snake gently closed the lid of the piano. "But if you're so inclined, make it 'sir.'"</p><p>"<em>Sir</em> Pentious."</p><p>"I pray I didn't ruin your plans. By the look on your face and knowing you only show up on the narrowest of conditions, something ails you."</p><p>Alastor didn't respond, feeling annoyed. They were the second demon to so easily acknowledge his confusion. Was it that see-through? And if it was, why did he have to be so dizzied by this feeling?</p><p>"I have a recital around midnight", Pentious smiled sweetly, folding his hands onto his lap. "Are you looking for something to do tonight?"</p><p>"I know you won't disappoint. But..." Alastor looked sideways, driving his fingers into his hair. "...well, it's complicated."</p><p>"What could possibly be complicated to you?"</p><p>Sir Pentious had a point. They weren't close, barely friends, but Alastor was associated with the many awards he'd won for the college's name. They were the best all around, and while he wasn't the sole contributor, Pentious an example as they'd be the one credited with musical success, demons just seemed to take an interest in the deer more. He wasn't even the one with the most academic achievements.</p><p>Yet, academic achievement couldn't be equated to love. All of that intelligence went down the drain in thinking of those eyes...</p><p>"I wrote them a letter." Alastor blurted out.</p><p>Scared of judgement, he leaned back into his seat, cringing. Pentious took a second to process, blinking, before grinning widely. Pushing his pointers together, the snake looked sideways in a mock lover's meekness.</p><p>"Oh <em>my.</em>"</p><p>"Pleaaaase don't make fun of me now." The Radio Demon groaned, already regretting saying anything.</p><p>"What did you say in it? Who's the lucky fellow? Is it Lucifer?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>Seeing Alastor roll his eyes, the other demon sighed, walking over to take a seat on the stage's edge.</p><p>"It was a guess."</p><p>"Interesting. Why him, out of everyone?"</p><p>"You two have a similar style." Pentious spoke softly, restricting himself to a mild leer.</p><p>"No, it isn't Lucifer. You wouldn't be able to guess."</p><p>"Oh? Outside of the spectrum, then?"</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>A short staredown ensued, weighing on Alastor to respond. But he didn't.</p><p>"Just tell me already!"</p><p>Alastor's ears twitched in alertness, grinning not in amusement but in alarm. His posture re-stiffening, back to defensive, he looked the other way. He knew he could trust him, but a large part of him resisted strongly. The deer wasn't scared of them telling anyone; he couldn't care less about anyone knowing.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Pentious! Truly. I'm just so... <em>antsy. </em>None of this is making sense to me."</p><p>"There's nothing to fear!" Enthused, the snake rose a level of energy to the point of flaring his hood.</p><p>A moment of sudden thought, however, made him slink back down. Blinking once, eyes darting periodically for a few seconds before settling back on the frozen demon, Pentious swallowed.</p><p>"I... see now", The musician let himself off the stage, slithering carefully with a frown. "I understand."</p><p>"Do you? Please, enlighten me, because today has been the most confusing day ever. Ever since... since..."</p><p>"..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The eyes all directed to the Radio Demon's leaving. This time, unlike the rest of the usual mundane events, he was interested in what was happening. He'd been invested the whole day, watching Alastor's very movements. Husk wondered if Vox or the others had noticed, but now he could see one other like mind.</p><p>The professor knew each student's tendency, unlike the other scholars who mindlessly announced their lesson plan's basic, predictable structures; not an emotional attachment or finesse, rigid and at absolute formality.</p><p>The exchange in itself was strange, and the entire room could at least see that unfamiliarity. The rest of the lecture passed with just a few murmurs of it, but nothing more than that. Tuned out of the teachings, something else was intriguing to the watchful cat: the empty seat of one of his other friends.</p><p>Looking at that very chair, seated right next to Vox, he quietly ripped off a piece of loose-leaf, flicking a makeshift ball straight at their face. Hitting square, he bit a lip to resist a chuckle, seeing them swat at the air, then glare at the source. Switching seats over, silently slipping under a row of desks, Vox rolled their eyes.</p><p>"What?" The taller demon addressed.</p><p>"What do you mean, 'what?'"</p><p>"What?! You called, didn't you?"</p><p>Husk couldn't help but grin now, his tail swishing in amusement.</p><p>"Are you just fucking with me, or? Hurry up before I <em>fuck you.</em>"</p><p>Husk's brows scrunched. Turning slowly, the flow of thought he'd just heard making no sense to him whatsoever.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Nice ass."</p><p>As the feline's face turned a deep red, it was Vox's turn for entertainment, blue teeth spanning across his entire screen. However, he couldn't be as quiet as the former, the laughs poorly concealed. With the noises reaching the front of the room, he had to bite his tongue as the chalk's rapping drew silent.</p><p>Pause.</p><p>Continue.</p><p>That was enough for a ceasefire. Jotting notes down as he did before, Vox let go of the scenario quickly. Husk, likewise, leaned his chair back against the previous row's front.</p><p>As by nature with friends, the fun couldn't help but seep, even at the threat of punishment.</p><p>"Funny guy. As if you could handle me."</p><p>Vox's mechanical pencil's granite snapped, leaving a dark dot on what was supposed to be an 's.' Exhaling, Vox shot a glance, dropping the utensil and folding his arms.</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"Excuse you, antenna dick."</p><p>"What the fff--!"</p><p>"Pfft."</p><p>"ALRIGHT! I'm gonna kick your little ass!"</p><hr/><p>"Nice fucking job. You got us kicked out of class."</p><p>"What do you meeeean?! You threw the paper at me, asshole."</p><p>The evening sky's orange rays cast on them as they made their exit. Many students were out and about, though they indeed were out far early than intended. Warm winds blowing their stresses away, it was nice to have a break once in a while. It wasn't as if they'd fall behind.</p><p>"Well? You were going to tell me something, right?"</p><p>Husk's eyes shot sideways, and Vox raised an eye.</p><p>"Spit it out. You're thinking."</p><p>They weren't going anywhere in particular. The weather was so fine, the wind a nice contrast to the consistent, cold air conditioning inside the LIT building. Relaxing, Vox stretched his arms, cracking his knuckles, then looking to Husk with concern.</p><p>"Come on! Here, kitty-kitty-kitty--"</p><p>"Shut it. I'm just trying to process it all."</p><p>Stopping at the middle of the main bridge, the cat pondered, looking over the edge of the railing. A river flowed, endless current waving left and right along the smoothed rocks. As if the observation was what completed the thought, he faced Vox, who had sat down and laid against the bars.</p><p>"Where'd Val' go?"</p><p>"He followed Alastor earlier. Said he'd be back with him but ditched out, I guess."</p><p>"Val' text you at all?"</p><p>Vox took a second to grab his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it with a swipe, then scrolling with his pointer.</p><p>"No. Huh, that is weird..."</p><p>"Might be overthinking things. But something's just a little off."</p><p>The seated demon hid his phone and used his backpack as a pillow, closing his eyes for the moment.</p><p>"Probably. That's your sort of thing."</p><p>
  <em>Ding!</em>
</p><p>Vox's eyes shot open and again whipped out his phone.</p><p>"Oh. He just messaged."</p><hr/><p>It had been a long time since he'd seen him again. But did it matter? Valentino had to admit that it touched a nerve, seeing one of his best friends visit someone he used to love. He expected to find something interesting, trailing Alastor after a second sudden break away from the group, but he didn't expect this at all.</p><p>"I have to go somewhere. I'll be back before the start of lecture." Alastor had announced to them.</p><p>Of course, the students had already begun to gossip about those two names. 'Alastor and Angel.' The thought awakened a long cindered flame within the moth.</p><p>'Oh, Alastor. You don't know what you're getting yourself into.' Valentino thought regretfully.</p><p>But was that the issue here? A moral obligation as a friend to warn Alastor of Angel's flaws? Was he even jumping to a valid conclusion; that this was perhaps about <em>love? </em>The aromantic, asexual Alastor was falling in love with <em>Angel Dust?</em></p><p>Alastor had even written a letter. Seeing the deer blush the tinge of their hair and pull out the envelope, Valentino fumed, grimacing. Frustration growing, he had seen enough. Storming out of the building, kicking the exit doors without a care, he pulled out a cigarette.</p><p>"Ahh, fuck..." He cursed as he shoved his hand into his coat pocket, feeling nothing.</p><p>"Need a light?"</p><p>Turning to the voice, the stogie nearly fell out of his mouth. Surprise turned to delight as he accepted the offer from the long, past friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you'd like to make a friend, I can be that person. Join my Discord server, maybe? I'm lonely. </p><p>Very lonely.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I thought that, for some reason, you'd be a lot more unpleasant."</p><p>Her voice was buttery.</p><p>"Have you so little faith in me?"</p><p>The two sat under the shadow of a tree. Valentino was glad he'd stumbled into her, genuinely enjoying the talk they had. It wasn't what he'd plan on doing, but without her, he'd be worse off. Finishing off the can of soda he'd gotten at a nearby vending machine, he got up from the grass, patting the dirt off of his dress pants.</p><p>"I can see why Alastor took a liking to you." He commented as she rose with him.</p><p>"I hadn't the slightest hint in the beginning, really."</p><p>He looked to her for more of an explanation, but it never came. He'd been talking about the entire situation: Alastor and Angel's roles and the predicament, but despite the excellent advising given, she was aversive to the deer. Valentino knew why and gently eased the pressure.</p><p>"...I'm glad you're back."</p><p>"Don't get sweet on me, Val.'"</p><p>"I'm serious."</p><p>Tossing the dented can into a recycling bin, he started walking, hands in his pockets as the demoness trailed behind. Looking behind himself, he saw her dress wasn't blemished at all. It must have been some spell.</p><p>"Stolas doubles astrology and Magicka, doesn't he?"</p><p>"And much more. But, Luci taught me this one." She gestured as she showed a sleeve. Tearing it, the threads parted only to re-align and close.</p><p>"So Charlie falling into a puddle unscathed was the same thing, right?"</p><p>"As for that, her dress was enchanted."</p><p>"Ooh."</p><p>They began to cross the bridge, directionless. Passing several students, she gracefully greeted, sometimes with a cautious nod and a smile, and once pausing to curtsy. Emanated was the class of one who stole a once more naive Radio Demon's heart. Valentino thought it was a shame, seeing how happy Alastor was those days. That, and it was always nice to have more in the close circle of friends.</p><p>She seemed to notice the nostalgia, looking cross between wry and regretful.</p><p>"You didn't have to leave. He missed you."</p><p>"I missed him too. But things weren't right, and..."</p><p>"<em>Rosie.</em>"</p><p>The wind whooshed, and as her sun hat flew, she deftly caught the edge of the broad brim. The white feathers under the center band flew with her hair. Skirt swaying, she closed her eyes, pausing to place her fingers on her forehead.</p><p>Valentino thought he saw an angel but knew she was quite a ways from one.</p><p>As she put her hat back on, her own reminiscing passing with the wind, she looked to the side of the bridge. One familiar fellow had fallen asleep, and Valentino saw as well. Chuckling, he went on ahead.</p><p>"You know, you should come back with us. I'm sure Alastor'll be glad to see you again."</p><p>Rosie didn't answer.</p><p>"Vox, buddy. Wake up. Time to system start... or something."</p><p>Vox's screen was dark before lighting up, his eyes still closed. Grumbling, he tussled onto his side, acknowledging presence but wishing to stay asleep. Their mind changed when their head clacked onto the hard, cement floor.</p><p>"Fine, fine, I'm up."</p><p>"The hell were you thinking, napping on the bridge?"</p><p>"Huh? Where's Husk?", The TV Demon stumbled as he got up, adjusting his tie. "Ugh, that sunuvabitch left me!"</p><p>"Let's go home. And, we've got a guest", Valentino smiled as he motioned behind him. "Uh... where the fuck--? I was just speaking to..."</p><p>The number of students had dwindled as the last bell rung. Not long since, there was but a handful. The wind must have taken her as well.</p><hr/><p>"I had a feeling. Should've thought to check here first."</p><p>"I thought you'd make it here without the hint."</p><p>Playfully, Alastor raised his phone.</p><p>Husk rolled his eyes in response, then looked to Pentious. The snake offered a wave, to which he nodded in acknowledgment. If the musician hadn't been so busy all the time, he had no doubt they'd be in their group.</p><p>"Alastor!"</p><p>The deer turned to the echo. Pentious was getting ready to practice again. Meeting eyes, gentle care met passive confusion.</p><p>"You'll be fine."</p><p>"And you as well, for tonight's performance."</p><p>One last exchange through smiles and the two left the building. Husk, observant the whole time, did not have a word to say. The events on their own pieced together, and he gathered that it would probably be uncomfortable to ask directly. As with most problems, Alastor went at it alone, never venting.</p><p>Except, he'd probably gone and done so to the serpent.</p><p>"My apologies for worrying you."</p><p>"I'm not worried about you."</p><p>Chuckling, Alastor shook his head once, getting the hair out of his eyes as wind wrapped around his face.</p><p>'You think you're so handsome, bastard.'</p><p>Narrowing his eyes, Husk cursed mentally, flushing just a little. Keeping his eyes on the path in front of him, he led them to the bridge. It was empty as the last period of classes had finished, the moon in sight, but not yet sending out its void, starred darkness. Their steps clicked in the breezy silence, and crickets sang with the leaves' nocturnal dance; monochrome soon.</p><p>"I think I'll grab a coffee. Would you like one too?"</p><p>"You wanna drink a coffee at this time?"</p><p>"Why not? It'll... relax me." Alastor shivered.</p><p>Ditching the thought, they moved on past the building. Now leading, the deer sped a bit, heading towards the dormitory; it was past the gym and parking lot.</p><p>"I guess the talk didn't help after all." Husk commented.</p><p>"Of course it didn't", Alastor replied as he slowed down slightly. "He's experienced. Sir Pentious knows what to do in these sorts of situations."</p><p>"You don't have to be so worried. A bit of love won't kill you, despite what I said in the cafe."</p><p>"We'll see. I'm already feeling more stress than I ever have since..."</p><p>Looking sideways, the cat groaned, gently nudging their friend's shoulder.</p><p>"Come on. You're way past that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sometimes, if I turn to look back on the days I promised not to..."</p><p>Alastor wanted her to face him. He wanted to see the same eyes he remembered and the smile that adorned it: a smile he once could summon at will. Knowing he could make them so happy, and that in itself bringing great joy to him, he was complete.</p><p>Nothing else mattered.</p><p>"....to where your smile once was..."</p><p>The glimmer in her eyes had faded. She barely looked, shifting gaze to her left: to nowhere. Still, Alastor stayed positive, his lips quivering in their desire to twist down. He had to keep smiling. Months had gone, and he'd keep going a day at a time.</p><p>Forever, if he had to.</p><p>To death, he planned.</p><p>"...when you taught me a love that I'd never felt for, or from anyone else..."</p><p>All he knew was that he loved her with all of his heart and that he'd die for her. Every day he couldn't see her, hear from her, even feel her, was agony. The times where he gained even the faintest affection were few and far between. But, if she felt he deserved it, then he had no choice.</p><p>"...I wave. I remember everything, and I hold on to that memory of you."</p><p>The breeze was colder, coinciding with her shoulder. With coldness, as if that love had never existed, nor the acknowledgment that Alastor had a heart, she stared with silence. Quiet could be just as deadly as a knife, and she pointed straight at his neck.</p><p>Still, he smiled. If he had to take the blade to prove his love...</p><p>...he'd have no hesitation.</p><hr/><p>"You're right. I... I am past all of that."</p><p>"..."</p><p>Husk sipped his root beer and kicked his legs up onto another empty bench, relaxing. It was midnight, and he could tell they were going to be there a while longer. Students scarce, he and Alastor had near total privacy.</p><p>The deer pensively drank his iced tea, looking over to the grass. Side to side, they rippled.</p><p>"Really. I'd forgotten all this time, but now that I feel something, it's like I'm <em>there</em> again."</p><p>"It's Angel Dust, right?"</p><p>Alastor's eyes widened, and he looked at his friend in some kind of horror.</p><p>"Don't be so shocked. There's been gossip all over.</p><p>Left wordless, he stayed quiet. It wasn't the first time he'd been the talk around the campus, but it treaded carefully to a nerve. Once again, he <em>had </em>to be reminded of her. Eyes softening as a tear threatened to descend, he exhaled, closing them. Facing down, then up waywardly, he shook his head, his hands sliding up his face.</p><p>Husk could only watch as his friend went through the agony. Biting his lower lip, he wished he could take away all the pain and make him forget. Knowing better than this, he couldn't bear the sight, turning his head. He knew Alastor <em>wouldn't</em> want to forget.</p><p>"It's been almost a year..."</p><hr/><p>Every day, hope awakened, renewed with dreams once already in possession.</p><p>Brought night, the heart divided even more.</p><p>An icy glare, colder than even the most envious of his rivals, shined on him often. It put him in disbelief. To think that this could come from someone he loved so much, and once returned the intensity of his passion?</p><p>"I hope to see you tomorrow."</p><p>But by now, he had expected it. This wasn't the first day, nor was it any different. Somedays, he'd come to receive a small smile. Maybe a chuckle. Perhaps even a laugh.</p><p>"Maybe." Rosie spoke in almost a whisper, not even looking.</p><p>She was already walking away.</p><p>A hand clasping onto his shoulder, he felt the tiny but tight grip. Looking over, not worried about hiding how pathetic he must've looked with the mess of tears on his face, he forced a grin. Everyone was already disappointed with him, and no doubt he was about to receive a lecture on letting go.</p><p>"Niffty."</p><p>"Alastor..."</p><p>It was adorable how mad she got, but Alastor knew better. It hurt her just as much to see him suffer, and that hurt the deer even more.</p><p>"It's not your fault you can't help."</p><p>That in itself was a lie. He wished he could make everyone understand, all of his friends, that they were helping. Grief and sorrow had become his world, as the one known as his world saw him as nothing.</p><p>Perhaps nothing more than a void.</p><hr/><p>"So she has no taste."</p><p>Of course, his mother would say that. Months passed, and he finally stopped visiting. Perhaps it was some sort of ego that allowed him to do so, the insistence of his value forced upon him by friends who didn't know her. They all berated her, and he <em>had </em>explained everything to them.</p><p>"Once, she told me I'd have to hate her to survive."</p><p>He paused.</p><p>"Everything I did, and everything I suffered through wasn't enough."</p><p>"As I said. No taste," Mother sighed. "You are a darling. And so unusual. Not everyone can handle such traits."</p><p>Alastor could count on her for support. He wished he could spend more time with her, but she always insisted he focus on his studies. As of late though, he had to be there.</p><p>"Come back if you ever need to. I'll always be here."</p><p>On that final day, the sun shined. The sanity was appreciated.</p><hr/><p>"Don't take it too seriously. It's not like this is the love of your life."</p><p>The tears hadn't fallen. It had been a while since he last cried, and Alastor was thankful to hear the diversion. Letting his hands go, looking at Husk once more, he smiled softly.</p><p>"You're right," Alastor responded, almost despondent. "I guess sometimes, I... remember all of what was lost."</p><p>"She never deserved you." Husk barked sharply.</p><p>"Don't say that."</p><p>They stared at each other a long time. Contemplating on his next words, Husk looked mildly irritated, then tolerant.</p><p>Only tolerant.</p><p>"Nobody who loves you, even as an ex, says they get off on your suffering."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let's go bowling."</p><p>Angel had been grinning the whole way and drove out recklessly, the speedbump no doubt rocking the suspension of his car, but that being the least of his concerns. Pretty much every problem his mind had been plagued with had decided to hide, pushed off by the excitement of what could be love. Turning to Cherri, who remained tight-lipped, he tilted his head in question.</p><p>"Bowling? You're kidding, right?"</p><p>"I mean, we don't <em>have </em>to go bowling. Just the first thing I thought of."</p><p>Taking a right and turning up the radio, the song that came up was just as annoying and repetitive as most music those days. Usually something to annoy him and a pickup to a rant, he could tune it out. Giggling, his passenger was also uncharacteristic in their quiet. They weren't even smiling.</p><p>"Geez, Cher'. Do you have to kill my vibe?" Angel chuckled to let her know it was lighthearted.</p><p>"Sorry. I'm just... just kinda nervous," Cherri let out a sigh as they passed the bowling alley. Rolling down the window, she slumped onto the door's opening.</p><p>"Aren't you nervous too? Like... what if he's just <em>really</em> nice?"</p><p>Angel's smile faded slightly as they pulled into a drive-thru. It was a cheap fast food place: pretty crappy and unhealthy, but it'd do the trick. It was near midnight anyways, and without a line, the convenience was enough to hook him in.</p><p>"'Course I'm nervous. I'm worried I'm dreaming this all up and that it's all courtesy," He stopped to roll down his window, looking at the menu options. Now that he was thinking about it, once again, he was distracted from reality, the images and words seen but unregistered. "...maybe I am stupid for thinking this is about love."</p><p>"May I take your order?" A voice echoed.</p><p>Blinking, he shook his head.</p><p>"Ah... go ahead. I'll pay for it or whatever. I don't feel like eating anymore."</p><p>"Two number fours! Medium... with lemonades." Cherri ordered for them, biting her lip.</p><p>As they pulled forward to collect, she insisted on handing her card first, reaching over. Parking afterward, Angel shut off the car.</p><p>"Come on, Ang.' That's not what I meant at all."</p><p>"No, no. You're right about all of this."</p><p>"Angellll," She groaned, regretting voicing her caution. "I just didn't want you to get so excited and get let down. I mean, he wrote a letter... with cursive. That's a <em>really</em> good sign!"</p><p>"But?" Angel added, anticipating.</p><p>"Take it with a grain of salt, is all. Alastor's got a reputation for rejecting everyone... but being really nice at the same time."</p><p>Leaning back his seat and taking a bite out of his burger, Angel stared out of his roof's window.</p><p>Not a single cloud obstructed the pale, bright moon. Eyes widening, he almost dropped his food, sitting up abruptly.</p><p>"Hey, uh... didn't we have work tonight?"</p><p>Cherri froze.</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Fuck... guess I'm getting fired."</p><p>Angel looked just as mortified as his companion but erupted into laughter just a second later. Further chowing down on his food, he couldn't care any less. It was a crappy job, and they never appreciated him, but most of all, it just seemed to be the least of his problems right now.</p><p>"Molly'll give me an earful."</p><p>"I could try speaking to the manager. Get her to give you a second chance--" Cherri offered.</p><p>"Nah. This is... this is good. Real good."</p><p>"Angel?"</p><p>Finishing off his meal, Angel turned the engine back on.</p><p>"Finally... some direction."</p><hr/><p>"Behold. These stars..."</p><p>Out the window laid them, shining for what seems forever, but nothing but that.</p><p>"One day, you'll extinguish like the rest. Like us."</p><p>He spoke out loud to himself. Ears twitching as a particular tick of the clock sounded loud, most likely due to the realization of time, he looked to the hands: it was one in the morning now.</p><p>"Your light burns brighter than millions of others. But you are replaceable."</p><p>Alastor had to smile now. Memories returned, and a curse reminded him. He hated the feeling of this nostalgia, always doomed to lead to that excruciating end.</p><p>It'd been a long time since he'd looked back; at least, this deeply.</p><p>"If you think something is irreplaceable... <em>you</em> are replaceable."</p><p>Sitting up, he was glad he naturally didn't have to sleep much at all. Running his hands through his hair, he groaned, stuck in between wishing for sleep and not. Tomorrow was going to lead to a climax... where else was this tension coming from?</p><p>Thinking to those eyes that he'd looked into, that precious one that had brought him to much distraught, he hummed.</p><p>"I wonder... if you are looking at the very same stars as I am now."</p><hr/><p>"Hey, Cherri. You still awake?"</p><p>"Angel... go to sleep."</p><p>"Does he have social media at all?"</p><p>He got a groan in response. Angel knew he was being annoying at this point, but he just couldn't get his eyes to stay shut. Running out of resorts, he decided to be quiet, staring out the open window.</p><p>The tossing and turning of blankets from above caught his attention.</p><p>"No. Everyone tries to get him to, but he hates modern technology."</p><p>"Really? Okay..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"...Does anyone have pics of him?"</p><p>"What? Don't be creepy."</p><p>"Who said I was gonna jerk off to them?"</p><p>"I didn't even say anything about-- ugh, I am <em>so</em> asleep."</p><p>A few minutes passed.</p><p>Then a few hours.</p><p>He'd stopped his futile attempts at sleeping after the first half-hour, but it didn't bother him. His exhaustion was present but oddly left later on; maybe the laying had been enough.</p><p>Many nights had gone where he wished he'd had someone by him. Listening carefully, he could hear the light snoring of his sister and his best friend. He knew he was better off than most with the same dilemma, at least having loved ones as roommates.</p><p>"But it just isn't the same as..."</p><p>Angel wished he hadn't crossed the thought. Hopefully, the stars tonight could take his mind away from it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Babe, come on. You know I love you." A lascivious voice beckoned to him.</p><p>It took him a second to process before hitting all of him like a train. Angel wished he could say he knew who was in front of him. He thought that he did, taking in their embodiment fully despite the discomfort. The shape of them alone made him scared, and he didn't want any part of him anymore.</p><p>Yet, here he stood, across from them.</p><p>"You know I wouldn't hurt you. Right?"</p><p>"I told you never to come near me again. I don't want anything to do with you."</p><p>Part of him wished he could truly commit to the latter. All of his friends begged him to do so, and he'd done his best to go from loving this one demon to hating them. No matter what he did, he couldn't help longing for what was once there. Tears welling, he looked away, their gaze too shameful.</p><p>They stepped forward as Angel did the opposite, going the other way.</p><p>"Don't turn your back on me."</p><p>The steps became heavier, and as they sped up, he found himself running. Every lunge dragged, and he could feel the distance closing without looking. He <em>didn't </em>want to look, but at the rate he was slowing, they were more than likely already at arm's reach.</p><p>"Stop! Get the fuck away from me, Val'!"</p><p>"Awww. Is that any way to greet a friend?"</p><p>Feeling those hands, cold and ravenous, he tried his best to swat them away. His limbs were unresponsive, producing the weakest of swings. Writhing, all he could do was scream.</p><p>"I love you, I love you, I love you..."</p><p>"F-FUCK OFF! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"</p><p>"ANGEL, WAKE UP!"</p><p>Sunlight and a number of tiny slaps on his cheeks made him squint.</p><p>"Wuhh?"</p><p>"Angel! Geez, you sleep like a log!"</p><p>A moment of quiet. Still feeling exhausted, he shrugged, closing his eyes and not bothering to see who it was. As the slapping continued, he finally sat up, holding their smaller hands to keep them from going.</p><p>"Alright, alright! Damn... I just had a fucking nightmare, and now I'm getting the shit slapped out of me."</p><p>"Pfft. If you want, I'll slap harder next time."</p><p>"Honestly, please."</p><p>Angel grinned, grateful he'd been woken up at the right time. Glancing the clock, he'd slept past his shift...</p><p>...not that he had that job anymore, to begin with.</p><p>Seeing his sister's smile somewhat fade, he knew what was coming.</p><p>"I woke you up because... you looked like you were having a bad dream."</p><p>He raised an eye. Not quite what he was expecting and something he wanted to avoid. He could still remember the last time he had a freakout about Valentino; she'd cried for an entire day.</p><p>Lifting his pillow and searching for his phone, he diverted, leaning over the edge of the bed.</p><p>"Hey, you see my phone?" Angel asked, knowing exactly where it was.</p><p>Molly sighed, shrugging. Crossing her arms, she looked under the bed and plucked the device.</p><p>"Hey... please tell me you're not thinking about going back to them."</p><p>"What the fuck? Hell no."</p><p>"Hmph."</p><p>Her face said it all. The suspicion made him throw his hands up, scowling in return. As she went to look at his phone, though, he felt his heart skip a beat. The screen alit, he leaned to look as well.</p><p>204 notifications.</p><p>"Huh. That's... weird." Angel remarked, not remembering when he'd gotten that many messages.</p><p>"Radio Demon? Isn't he one of the top students? What's up with all these heart emoticons?"</p><p>"Errr... I dunno."</p><p>Molly took a whole 10 seconds to scroll, giving up before reaching the end, then tossing it back onto his lap. Again, she looked accusatorily. Sitting down beside him, she squeezed her pigtails in mild frustration.</p><p>"Seriously."</p><p>"Relax. I meant it when I said I'd forget him... 'preciate you caring."</p><p>Taking one of her hands, he held onto it. Smiling warmly, he transitioned into a hug, sighing. The last thing he wanted was for her to get stressed out over his past. He did enough of that himself.</p><p>Looking past her out the window, the skies shone a clear, light red.</p><p>"Besides, I've got a date with someone else."</p><p>"What?", She nearly exclaimed, hushed to a high, concerned whisper. "Isn't it too early? Who is it?"</p><p>"You can't guess from my phone?"</p><p>"Wait... oh, crap! I've gotta run to class!"</p><p>Angel watched as Molly whipped around, grabbing her backpack; she was already fully dressed in the first place, likely losing track of time. For a while, he sat there in silence. It had been a while since he had this much free time, his next class being way late afternoon with Cherri.</p><p>"Speaking of..."</p><p>Looking above him, only now recognizing the snoring, she clearly had slept through the entire ordeal.</p>
<hr/><p>"Phew... right on time!"</p><p>Sprinting through the parking lot and bridge, she was out of breath, panting. Seeing her group of friends approach, she offered an exhausted wave, leaning against a wall outside their class.</p><p>"Rather early today."</p><p>"Wha... what do you mean... early, V?" Molly gasped between inhales.</p><p>"An announcement was posted on the board this morning. Professor's running late."</p><p>Her other friend remained on her phone, texting through and rolling her eyes about something. Loona always seemed that way. The fourth of their group buzzed about, a hundred topics a second as the red blur practically had a conversation with the entire hallway.</p><p>Sitting down, Octavia did the same, accompanying Molly.</p><p>"I guess I ran all the way here for nothing."</p><p>"That you did. Though, we wanted to ask about..."</p><p>Niffty butted in, looking as if she'd barrel into the spider, but stopping short a centimeter, one big eye staring into her soul.</p><p>"YES! <em>We</em> wanted to ask!"</p><p>"Would you two not bother her? You'll scare her away," Loona locked her phone as she joined in, arms crossed.</p><p>Giggling, the red shorty spun away, pulling Octavia away. Despite the intent, the three looked more intimidating now, towering over their target with curious, prying eyes.</p><p>"Uhhh... yeah? Did I do my makeup wrong?"</p><p>"No. You look fabulous, darling."</p><p>"Then... what is it?" Molly tensed, blinking in puzzlement.</p><p>"Just listen to the hallways!" Niffty blurted.</p><p>
  <em>"Radio... Angel... Alastor... love... spider... Angel... Radio Demon... Alastor..." </em>
</p><p>Molly contemplated before saying anything.</p><p>"So Angel... he's with...?!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>